He's my what
by Slygrifflepuffclaw
Summary: Everything was going so well for Victoire Weasly.She was surrounded by her friends and family and to top it of she was part Veela so naturally, she was drop dead gorgeous. Or should I say Everything was going so well until a dark little secret gets out that could ruin her life and break up the Weasly-Potter-Delacour Clan forever...
1. Prolouge

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Prologue**_

_Fleur POV_

I looked out of the window onto the Yard in front of the Burrow. All the women were on the kitchen with Molly yelling at them to 'GET OUT AND STOP HELPING!'

I badly needed some air, so I walked quickly towards the back door. I could see all the children playing qudditch; Well you could hardly call them children anymore Teddy and Victoire were going off to Hogwarts for their final year soon…

Victoire, she was what was troubling me. She had grown up into a beautiful young woman/veela. She had her long silvery blond hair, her tall hourglass figure and looks that made nearly half the male population of Hogwarts (Only half because the other half either weren't affected by her Veela side or were related to her _except James_) follow her around like lost little puppy dogs. Thank God she has Teddy to keep her grounded, not that snogging sessions in every broom cupboard/dark corner was necessarily what I would have meant when I told him to 'look out for her' I was happy for them. Just then Vic' turned around and I remembered why I was worried, why for the past sixteen going on seventeen years I had been worried that someone (mainly Hermione, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO SMART!) would figure out my deep, dark secret.

As she turned around she turned around her eyes lit up and she came running up towards me "Maman, Papa" _Her brilliantly piercing GREEN eyes_ I turned 'round to see the shocking Weasley blue eyes of my husband Bill staring down at me.

"Maman is diner nearly ready we've been out here for ages." Vic' moaned as Bill wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. He spoke first "Victoire, you know how stubborn your grandmother can be. Every time someone tries to help her they get a ten minute lecture and are expelled from the kitchen. Me and your mother have already been kicked out four times!" But 'Toire wasn't having any of it even at seventeen she was the stubborn nest of all the Wotter clan, bar rose or Lilly. Just as she opened her mouth to argue Mrs Weasley shouted "Dinners ready!" and all the kids ran or flew straight to the door. I turned to walk in to the house when Bill grabbed my arm.

"Is everything alright Fleur? You seem a bit tense." He asked a worried expression on his face. "_Oui, mon amour. Je me suis bien__**"**__** [1]**__ Shit! He knows I only speak in French around him when I'm really worried or really angry. _I thought but sure enough he let it drop, but I knew we would have a talk about this later.

As we entered the kitchen Hermione passed me a note, and quickly walked down the opposite end of the table. I decided to chance a glance at it before sitting down. There inscribed on the delicately torn piece of parchment in Hermione's beautiful handwriting was the message I'd been dreading since Victoire was born.

_I Know._

"_Merde_" [2] I muttered to myself as I looked up the only seat left at the table, _between Bill and Harry. _This was going to be a long night.

_**Translations**_

_**[1]**_ _Yes, my love. I'm fine/ I'm very well_

_**[2] **__Shit_

_**A/N 1: **__**This is my first Fanfic and all reviews are appreciated. Good, bad or indifferent. **_

_**A/N 2:**__** the next (and much longer, hopefully) chapter will be up next week at the earliest. However I will try to stick to some sort of schedule with the updates.**_

_**A/N 3: **__**What is this dark secret Fleur has? Why is she so frightened that Hermione figured it out?**_

_**Thanks again **_

_**Mloc.**_


	2. Why can't we have a NORMAL family dinner

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT **_

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Victoire's POV**_

I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm going to kill James Potter!

I turned to hex him when a couple spoonfulls of mashed potatoes hit me right in the face. This boy has a severe death wish. When I wipe my face clean I see James, Albus, and Teddy rolling around the floor laughing (They would have been joined by Scorpius if he wasn't too busy trying to suck Rose's face clean off!)

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR THAT JAMES!" I do tend to be a bit over-dramatic, as you can probably tell, but with a quarter veela for a mother you can't exactly blame me for my tendency to overreact and immediately resort to violence. I've never seen James move as fast as when he went sprinting for the back door. I walked out after him knowing that he had no hope of getting away. I heard a _'why can't we have one normal family dinner for once?'_

_-HP-Harry/Fleur-OTP-HP-_

After several bat bogey hexes that could rival that of Ginny Weasley James crawls, yes crawled back through the door of the Burrow. Al goes to help him up and Scorp' pulls himself away from Rose long enough to help. But I was beyond caring I was over the incident even though I was still picking pieces of mashed potatoes and mushy peas out of my hair (Batard {1}), I had my head (potato hair and all) resting against Teddy's chest lying on the couch as we all sat round the fire in the living room, as one (really) big happy family it was nice. In less than forty eight hours I'd be departing to go catch the Hogwarts express for the last time and I'd be leaving my boyfriend Teddy behind. I looked up at him, he was wearing his trademark goofy smile that fell on his face when he had me in his arms and nothing would ever make me leave this warm caring bag o' bones here and I loved him for it.

"I love you" I whispered into his ear, with a goofy grin of my own.

"I love you too Vic'" he murmurs as he gently kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to miss you this year you know that, don't you?" I said suddenly serious. "Yeah, but you'll still see me on the Hogsmead weekends and the holidays and I might even use some of the secret passages to sneak in and see you." There was a faint shout form the other room of _'no you won't and don't even think about asking Al or James to sneak you the cloak' _from _Uncle_ Harry. We burst out laughing, and kept on laughing for the next five/ten minutes, but when we first settled down Teddy spoke again. "But in all seriousness Vic if you think I'm gonna run off on you just because you're in a school I spent most of my time sneaking out of during the past seven years you've got another thing coming." I kissed him "If anything would bring me back to Hogwarts bar a job it'd be YOU" Another kiss was planted on Teddy lips and I snuggled down into his chest, as his hair turned bright umbitch pink.

I was going to miss the excitement of going to Hogwarts. The anticipation of getting onto the great big red Hogwarts Express and seeing all my friends, I'd miss it all and this year I'd miss Teddy too, but all that was in the back of my mind as I snuggled into Teddy's chest and drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed lovely pleasant dreams, dreams where everyone was one big happy family and we all got along and loved each other and me and teddy were living happily ever after.

Or at least I was until me and Teddy were rudely awakened by lots of shouting so I stuck my head up to see what was going on but had to duck again due to a stray Bat-Bogey Hex flying my way. When I looked up again everyone was still shouting and Aunt Ginny was Duelling Uncle Harry or was it my Mom, I looked again. No, she was duelling BOTH Harry and Mom.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU HARRY POTTER!" screamed Aunt Ginny as the rest of the family burst back into the room. Mom had her wand pressed against Ginny's cheek and Harry half lowered his wand, but still pointing in Ginny's general direction, although if looks could kill we'd all be dead by now as both Aunt Ginny and Nana Molly were looking angrily from one face to the next.

There was silence for a good minute or two, wands still pointing, until Nana Molly half screamed "Will SOMEONE please tell me what's going on, or do I have to drag you all out one at a time and interrogate you!?"

After a minute Aunt Ginny was the one who spoke up her voice dripping with venom "Why don't you ask Frenchie over there? I'm sure the _putain__ {2}_ can tell you their dirty little secret."

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I mean I knew my mom and aunt Ginny weren't the best of friends, but they seemed to get along most of the time. Fred and George had to hold dad back for the little French he knew what aunt Ginny had said was hardly endearing. We all looked at my mom as she shifted nervously from foot to foot. "You all may want to sit down for zis" she murmured. Everybody stayed glued to the spot no one dared move. "Alright zen suite yourselves. I 'aven't been completely 'onest wiz you" Ginny snorted at this but was promptly shushed. "Zis 'as been eating away at me for nearly eighteen years, but 'ere goes nozzing."

There was a sense of anticipation and fear sweeping the room until Mom chose to speak again. "Bill izz not Victoire's fazzer."

Holy shit! Well I wasn't expecting that. But, then who's the Daddy

_-HP-Harry/Fleur-OTP-HP-_

_**A/N 1 Batard**__**{1}**__** – Bastard in French**_

_**A/N 2 Putain**__**{2}**__** – whore in French**_

_**A/N 3 Sorry for the cliffie but it is necessary….. I promise. Next chapter is a Harry one **____** and there'll be some harry/fleur flashbacks in the next two three chapters**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS , I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT **_


	3. To tell or not to tell

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT **_

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I walked out of the Kitchen with Mrs. Weasley charming the rest of the dishes to do the washing up. I walked over to one of the dining room chairs I look through the door into the sitting room, I see Lilly trying to beat Albus over the head with a copy of _Hogwarts; A history. _James was sitting next to Dominique, who was throwing a fit because she'd just lost to him in wizards' chess. The rest of the adults had retreated into another room to relax and talk away from the kids, so I was safe for the next five or ten minutes until I was summoned to discuss something mundane or work. I looked back over at the doorway and sitting in the next room, beside the crackling fire is _Victoire, my daughter. _

I watched as she snuggled into Teddy's chest asleep, looking so peaceful. I wish now more than ever that I could just tell her. She grew up not knowing, not knowing that I was her dad, not knowing that every time something happened to her I feared for her and when she succeeded I was always brimming with pride. I would tell her in an instant had I not promised fleur that I wouldn't not to mention a very healthy fear of what Bill and Ginny would do to me if they ever found out, but I was also terrified of what her reaction would be. Would she accept me or would she want nothing to with me, I suspected the latter but I really didn't want to keep it from her any longer…

"Uncle Harry Mom and Uncle Ron want to see you in the other room"

I turn to see Roxy looking expectantly at me. "Yeah, tell them I'll be in now." I sigh as she skips back into the other room. I going to have to break up another argument between Ron and Angelina, for the love of all that is good why did every conversation between them have to end in an argument over Quidditch…

_**Fleur's POV**_

I stand up telling Bill that I'm going to get some air, as I walk out of the room I look over at Hermione and give her a _We need to talk NOW_ kind of look. Five minutes later she joins me out on the front porch.

I quickly drop the smile and turn on her "Now you listen to me 'Ermione, I don't know what you zink you know, but if it izz what I zink it izz… Zen you will know ze meaning of a Veela in FULL RAGE!" I half shouted at her. "If ze evair find your body zey will 'ave to identify it by your dental records! She looked a little stunned, but that was to be expected after that.

"Fleur I really do think you should tell him if not for him then for Vic', she deserves to know…"

"'Ow did you find out?" I asked quietly, I knew she was right I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

"I only suspected at first but, you forget Fleur I've been one of Harry's best friends since we were eleven…" She paused for a second as if thinking of what to say next. "Although I did have seventeen years to figure it out, I mean come on that's got to be a new record." She laughs.

"I just don't know 'ow to tell 'im, I mean 'ow do you tell someone zat zeir daughter isn't zeir daughter…" I sighed. "I don't want o 'urt zem 'Ermione, what am I going to do?" I plead beginning to cry now, and I never cry what's wrong with me today? Oh yeah that.

"Oh Fleur it's going to be ok." She says wrapping me in a tight hug like I'd give one of the girls when they were younger. "You are going to get throught this, OK. When I first met you didn't take nothing form nobody you were 'The Bitch from Beaubatons' "She cringes, "No offence"

"None taken" I reply, with slightly more confidence. "To be compleetely 'onest I think 'Arry would've told 'er years ago if 'e was not terrified of wat Ginny and Bill would do to 'im if zey evair found out." I laughed and within minutes we we in a fit of giggles like we were schoolgirls again, no that not right I never giggle.

After we'd calmed down I turned back toward the door then stopped and said over my shoulder "'Ermione I will tell zem eventually, but if I 'ear you 'ave breathed a word of zis to anyone I will deel wiz you in a manner most painful." I said in mock seriousness. She smiled and I walked back inside and I went over to the door between the kitchen/dining room and the sitting room where the kids were all curled up on couches around the room. My eye immediately fall on Victoire curled up asleep in Teddy's arms, she looks so peaceful just lying there. I decided that I was going to tell here before she went back to Hogwarts; no I'd give her the letter I'd written to tell her when she was born.

Suddenly I felt someone come up behind me. I turned around to see Harry's smiling face. "Hey you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist, I feel his head on my shoulder and try to turn around.

"'Arry, you know we can't…not 'ere." I scolded. I wanted to be angry at him I really did, but I just melted away in those green eyes. He kissed me gently, like he used to… "I know but I've been wanting to do that all day."

"I know me too but we can't just go out into zee open and start snogging even if you didn't 'ave zee wrath of Ginny to worry about zere would still be a lot of questions, questions we cannot afford to answer…" I said regaining my composure, I looked at him sternly.

"I remember the day I found out they were going out I was trying to figure out a way of telling Teddy to stay away from my daughter without actually telling him she's my daughter." He smirked nodding towards the sleeping heap that was Teddy and Vic'.

"Oh yeah, and how is that going for you?" I ask stifling the laughter. "Ehhh…" He ponders it for a minute. "Well I'm no closer to figuring it out." He said smiling.

Well it was now or never so I think now would be better.

"'Arry I zink zat we should tell 'er." I said suddenly sombre again. He looked at me with that questioning look he gets when he's thoroughly confused, I could see him trying to search for a reason as for my sudden change of heart.

"Fleur, I've been waiting to hear you say that for ten years and believe me I'm thrilled about this and I can't believe I'm saying this but are you sure?" He asks uncertainly. "Yes 'Arry, I zink she's ready to know zee truz." I say calmly. Hermione was right (much as I hate to admit it) I can't just hide this under the rug anymore. I have to stand up and how the Americans' say 'face the music'.

He just hugged me I didn't need words to know how he felt, after seventeen years we were finally going to tell this dark little secret I…no. We've been keeping for so long and the without thinking I… I…I kissed him, Kissed him like I'd kissed him eighteen years ago not looking over our shoulders every time we were together, this was just us in our own little perfect world where we would tell Vic' the truth and everything would be fine. And everything was fine, he started to kiss me back, I nearly stumbled back into the doorway, where all the kids would see us, but he held onto me and we kept making out for what seemed like an eternity and would've continued on longer had it not been for the

'CRRAAAASSH'

We jumped apart at the noise. I look around to see what the cause of the noise was. "Oh no" I gasped as I turned around and saw Ginny Weasley standing there wand drawn, pointed at my head and turning ad flaming red as her hair…

**A/N 1: Hey guys so this was chapter 2 of "He's My WHAT?". Please review and tell me what you thought, I'd really appreciate it. :-) **

**A/N 2: So I'm kind of unsure about this chapter, but if I didn't get it up before Christmas I'd never get it up**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT **_


	4. The truth comes out

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT **_

_**PREVIOUSLY: **__"Bill izz not Victoire's fazzer." _

_Holy shit! Well I wasn't expecting that. But, then who's the Daddy_

_-HP-Harry/Fleur-OTP-HP-_

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Fleur POV**_

There was a stunned silence; I assume it was everybody trying to process what I had just said. Well there was no going back now. I was about to speak again when…

"Yeah that's right you FUCKING WHORE, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Ginny screeched. "GO ON TELL THEM, TELL THEM WHO IT IS! I KNOW THEY'RE ALL DYING TO KNOW THAT H…" at this point Hermione had the good sense to put a silencing charm and body bide curse on Ginny to stop her from attacking again.

"Well dear I wouldn't have put it like that, but Ginny does have a point… Will you please us who it is?" Molly said rather sharply. I winced I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get the words out. I looked guiltily at my feet, like I was five; I mean really I felt that I was beyond this but…

I looked over at Bill the colour was drained from his face I could see the pain in his eyes I hadn't wanted it to come out like this but everyone was staring at me. I looked at my feet like a guilty five year old and mumbled "'Arry" rather quickly. No I'm a grown woman I should handle this like one. (Although acting like a responsible grown woman would have been not to have the affair in the first place, but I digress)

"Eet iz 'Arry." I said with slightly more confidence this time. There were several shocked gasps, although Ron looked like he was torn between reprimanding Harry and congratulating him for bagging a 'Veela chick' even if I was his sister-in-law. Mrs Weasley looked she was about to blow a gasket and was about to start shout as loud as Ginny, fortunately Bill took this moment to do the typical 'I just found out my wife cheated on me with close friend/family member' thing to do and punched Harry in the face.

_-HP-Harry/Fleur-OTP-HP-_

_**Harry POV**_

Well that couldn't have gone any better …not I was just trying to gauge the general reactions of everybody. Well Percy and Audrey looked down at me like the scum of the earth most of the time anyway so that was no different, Charlie still to shocked to display emotion just looked back at the ground, Ron looked like he was torn between shouting at me and congratulating him for bagging a 'Veela chick' even if she was his sister-in-law. Hermione didn't look all that shocked but I suspected she knew already, Ginny still under the body bind curse and silencing charm, just widened her eyes as if her lifelong ambition of running Fleur out of the family had been achieved. Victoire just sat there tears rolling down her face, I just wanted to go over there and hug her and tell her everything was going to be ok. However then I looked over at the elder Weasleys', who had been like the family I'd never had, Arthur just looked over at me straight in the eyes from across the room and I could see only two things in his face pity, and disappointment. Molly on the other hand had a face redder then her hair and opened her mouth to start shouting at me and Fleur, when I felt something rather hard hit me in the face. There was pain, LOTS of pain and then darkness…

_**Several minutes later**_

"Ugh! What happened?" I said groggily as someone saw fit to revive me. I looked round it was clearly evident that there had been a fight in the meantime. I started to look up at Fleur, but PAIN.

"Well Dear…" Mrs Weasley, back to her nice cheery, but obviously quite strained from recent events. "Bill was understandably quite angry at the piece of news and …well he punched you in the face, knocking you out." There was a muttered "he deserved it" from Bill who was sitting a few feet away being healed by Angelina from what looked like several different hexes and a couple burnt patches (I wonder WHO gave him those!)

I reached up to my face "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" I said in disbelief. With a quick flick of her wand Hermione (painfully) fixed my nose. Then Bill tried to stand, but Angelina pushed him back down into the chair. "That was the LEAST you deserved after what you did!" He spat, standing up sending the chair flying halfway across the room to where the kids had been earlier, they'd obviously been taken out by Ron and the others while I was unconscious…

"HOW LONG?" he bellowed, drawing his wand and pointing it straight at my chest. "Bill please!" I heard Fleur cry from the corner of the room. I stared right into his eyes. "I SAID HOW LONG?!" he shouted, I was about to answer him but Fleur beat me to it. "Twenty years or so…" she said looking ashamed again,"…we stopped for a while I was pregnant and another few years when Vic was really small, but..." He marched straight up the her and told her not to come home tonight, went and got Dominique and Louis and promptly flooed back to shell cottage.

As soon as they were gone Fleur who had up to this point been silently sobbing in a state of shock, collapsed and began howling. I rushed over to her pulled her up and held her in a tight embrace.

"Shush, Fleur it'll be alright, we'll figure something out ok. We're going to get through this I whispered into her ear. By now she'd stopped crying, she looked up at me. "'Arry I know zat you are forever zee optimist but I don't really zink zat zis izz just going to go away…" she started but I cut her off

"No Fleur it isn't, but we will get through this together. Understand?" She nodded meekly. "Now you and Victiore are going to come and stay with me at grimauld place, since I don't expect to be allowed within a mile of my house tonight either and we'll talk about this in the morning, Ok?" I asked. She nodded slowly and just stood there and hugged me. "I 'ad nevair wanted eet to come out like zis 'Arry." She said into my chest, "I know Fleur; I know why don't you go get Vic'. I'll go on ahead and you can follow when you're ready. Ok?" She nodded and slowly walked up the stairs, presumably to get Victoire.

I walked over to the kitchen and popped my head in. "Molly I think it would be best if I left, I'll see you soon ok." She looked up from her mug of tea, face weary obviously tired. The day's events had obviously taken their toll. "Yes Harry dear… I think it might be best if you stayed at Grimauld Place, I doubt Ginny will want to see you at the manor." I nodded slowly. "Harry dear I'm not mad at you…a little disappointed maybe but not mad." She smiled that reassuring smile she had when she wanted to make everything seem better or that it was all just a dream, somehow I think it was more for her benefit then mine. "Harry you will always be like another son to me whatever happens ok. We've all lost too much to start disowning people…even if you and Ginny don't sort things out." Try telling that to Bill I thought but held my tongue.

"Thank you Molly it means a lot. I told Fleur and Vic' to follow after me and if any other members of the extended family wish to come beat me up send them through" I said the last bit kind of sarcastic , but after the way all of this came out I felt I deserved it.

Molly nodded and I walked over to the fireplace, saw the familiar green flames and the Burrow was gone.

_-HP-Harry/Fleur-OTP-HP-_

_**A/N: Hey all. How was that? This chapter was by far the hardest to write so far and I'm not entirely happy with it but I'll put it out anyway. As always please review and tell me what you thought I'd really appreciate it :). **_

_**In the next chapter Victoire's reaction and Harry/Fleur Flashbacks**_

_**-Slygrifflepuffclaw**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT **_


	5. The Truth comes out part 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT **_

__

__

_**PREVIOUSLY: **__"Bill izz not Victoire's fazzer." _

_Holy shit! Well I wasn't expecting that. But, then who's the Daddy_

_-HP-Harry/Fleur-OTP-HP-_

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Victoire POV**_

__

"Eet eez 'Arry" Mom finally said. WHAT THE HELL! Uncle Harry is actually my dad; I felt tears start to roll down my face. Why didn't they tell me? Although as I looked around I quickly figured out that I wasn't the only one in the dark.

I felt Teddy go like a statue under me, and all the rest of the children just sat there with their mouths open. I looked up at Uncle Harry, no…umm wait I looked up at my Dad and just saw the relief and sorrow in his eyes, like he'd been waiting to tell me this for so long and just wanted to make the pain go away.

Although now come to think of it, Uncle Harry had always been the nicest to me out of all the cousins, sometimes even his own kids. Well I guess now we know why…

Everyone was just staring at Mum and Harry. Grandma Molly looked like she was about to blow a gasket. You could nearly see everyone reaching for their wands. Until Dad (or is it Bill now I'm still confused) got up quickly and punched Harry in the face.

What followed next is really just a blur all I know is Hermione tried to stun my 'dad' I quickly followed by trying to disarm him, Auntie Angelina actually hit him with several different hexes, and Uncle Ron cast the slug eating hex on him (that was the only part of the evening I found remotely funny after the whole who's the daddy bombshell). Then Mom who had been rather restrained towards the whole thing went all Veela in full rage and started throwing fireballs all over the place.

Finally after Hermione had out a full body-bind curse on my 'dad' and mom calmed down, Granddad Arthur obviously trying to sort everything out before the let 'dad' or Ginny up stated delegating everything. It was nearly as annoying as Percy talking about Floo Powder abuse or broomstick safety regulations.

"George Go and take the children upstairs. Things could get messy when we let them loose and wake up Harry" he said in a monotone, Uncle Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy took this moment to leave. I quickly ran up the stairs, tears welling up in my eyes as I came out of the shock that the information had given me.

I, Victoire Delacour-Weasley, wait no wrong again I don't even know what I am anymore, am really the first born child of HARRY FREAKING POTTER! Saviour of the whole fucking wizarding world, I mean there only so much a girl can take all at once. I start full on crying at this point and there's nothing really better to do but just sink to the floor and start the painful process of sobbing myself to sleep.

I was just lying there. No more tears, nothing… But the question remained why hadn't they told anyone? No that was blindingly obvious from the destruction downstairs, but they could have told me I mean I just spent the last seventeen years thinking Bill was my dad, wait does this mean Louis could be Harry's kid too? Dom obviously want with hair as read as Grandma Molly's (and an ability to hold a grudge to match)

There were so many questions just swirling around in my head. I heard the others passing the door to go to different rooms. I needed to be alone right now. I ran through the events of the past couple of hours in my head, nothing made sense anymore; my dad wasn't my dad and half my cousins are actually my siblings. I heard some shouting and then, another bang from downstairs, like a door slamming.

I sat in the dark for another couple of minutes, contemplating the situation at hand. Fuck! If this got out it would ruin Mum and Harry. A couple of minutes after arriving at the conclusion we were all screwed the door out onto the small landing opened slowly. I took my head out of my knees.

My Mom was standing there, her heavily tear stained face looking down at me. "Eet's time to go…" she said in a low voice. Go; go where I pretty sure 'dad' doesn't want us back at shell cottage. I stand up and wipe the tears from my sopping wet cheeks. "Eh…Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly. I mean as of now we were to the best of my knowledge homeless.

"Grimauld Place, 'Arry is letting us stay zere… Your stepdad 'as kicked us out…" Gee what a surprise it not like she couldn't have seen this coming, although I don't suppose she meant to tell him tonight. "…And I don't see us going back anytime soon if at all." I nodded and walked out onto the landing, I could hear George and Angelina trying to keep some kind of order downstairs I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the fireplace burst into green flames as someone left. I was walking over to the cupboard to go get my backpack, when I was set upon by a small ginger ball of energy, otherwise known as Lilly Potter. "OHMYGODVIC'THISISSOOOOAWESOMEIPROMISEI'MGONNABETHEBESTESTSISTEREVER AND…"

"Holdup there Lils, I think I need to regain my hearing a sec'" Seriously though, if chattering on four hours without stopping for breaths was a sport Lilly would be the world champion, and it had only gotten worse as she had gotten older. She muttered a quick 'sorry'. I knelt down and held her in a nice warm hug. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I asked. Lilly had always been one of my favourites, she was just so kind and sweet, it was nearly scary how sweet she was like in those slasher movies where the little girls turn out to be like evil daemon span or something. Not Lilly, she was a little angel. "Yeah I'll see you on the platform 'Kay." She squeezed me tight again and then ran back through the door she jumped me from. Mum had gone into the kitchen to tell Nana Molly we were leaving. I sat down on one of the chairs that weren't burned to a crisp after Mum's little Veela fit earlier. The door across from me that Lilly had jumped from opened; Ginny stepped out shooting me a sad look and then, a death glare at the doorway to my right, which I assume Mom was standing in. She went over to the fireplace, with James and Albus, both of whom looked like they were still in shock, however I probably was too, so I couldn't say much…

As I saw the first set of green flames go up, I was nearly bowled over by another bone crushing Lilly Potter hug. James called Lilly over before stepping through himself. She finally detached herself as Albus went gave me a weak smile then ran towards the hearth and was engulfed in the green flames. "Eet izz time to go Victoire…" my mother spoke softly behind me, I groaned loudly. It's not that I don't like Floo travel, it's just that I tend to land flat on my face unless there's someone or something there to break my fall. I stand up slowly and make my way over to the fire place, while Mum goes first. The flames died down and I stepped onto the grate, took some Floo powder in my hand and said "Grimauld Place" and I was engulfed by the green flames…

Next thing I knew I had my face impacting with a really, really hard floor. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was helped off the ground. I looked up I at my Dad's face, I was still trying to come to terms with the fact that my Dad was HARRY FREAKING POTTER! Next thing I know I'm in a bone crushing hug that would put Molly Weasley to shame. "I'm so sorry Victoire, I really wanted to tell you sooner but I had a healthy fear of your mother and Ginny for that matter…" He trailed off as he buried his head in my shoulder.

This was nice, but soon my respiratory needs took over. "Em… Dad. Can't. Breath." He looked at me with a confused expression, but backed away and asked if I needed anything. "No. I'm fine, I was just going to get a glass of water before I went to bed, you know, big day tomorrow… "I finished uneasily. I just hoped that Al and James were still talking to me. I knew Dominique wouldn't but she barely talked to me anyway so there was no considerable change there. "Um ok, I'll show you to your room, then I'll go and get you some water okay?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded, I could see he was trying, but in all honesty I was too knackered to care right now. We started to walk down the long, dark, ominous hallway towards the stairs in a very awkward silence, like painfully awkward. I mean today I was essentially told 'hey you know that uncle of yours that's always really nice to you and all, Yeah well he's your FUCKING DAD! Have fun with that information while we have a large duel in which we all try to curse your stepfather.' Soon we were on the third story landing, when we stopped at a black door (all the doors in this bloody house are black you idiot!) Harry turned towards me. "Well this is your room… I'll be back up in a minute with your water and Try to get some sleep Vic' tomorrow's going to be a long day for everyone especially the three of us." He turned to go back downstairs and I opened the door to my new room. I looked around, and it didn't seem too bad I quickly climbed into the large four poster bed and shut my eyes hoping to wake up in my own bed, and that his was all just one big bad dream. I liked my life the way it was, not that I don't like Harry it's just finding out he's my dad was a bit much, the day before I start my last year at Hogwarts.

But as much as I tried it just wouldn't go away, I was the eldest child of Harry Potter and there was nothing I could do about it! I just lay there in the darkness for a couple of minutes until the door opened again and Harry stuck his head in the door. "Here, I brought up your water and there's a dreamless sleep potion there too. Just thought you might need it after the day we all had." He says with a weak smile. I mutter a 'thanks' as he turns to leave, he says "Vic' I just wanted to tell you that even knowing about this giant shit storm that this is going to create, I wouldn't do anything differently. I've loved you like a daughter since the day you were born; you're as much a daughter to me as Lilly is, and if I had to I'd fight Voldemort all over again just to have you and your mother with me, I would" Then he smiled an uneasy sort of smile and left the room. Walked over to the dresser and downed the glass of water. I held the vial of 'Dreamless sleep' in my hand, debating with myself weather or not I should drink it. Ah, screw it I should probably get a good night sleep before all hell breaks loose over the next few days. I downed it in one and only barely made it to the bed before everything went black…

**A/N: ****so what did you all think of that? It took so long to write this chapter and to be honest I'm not 100% happy with it, but alas it's as close as I'm going to get. Kudos to anyone who spotted the multiple blatant Starkid references in this chapter, Also there was some foreshadowing here (Hmm, what could it be? NOT the Voldemort line though, pretty sure about that)… ANYway, as always please review and I'll probs have the next chapter up by the end of the week (LOL I say that every chapter)**

**A/N 2:**** I would also really like to thank harrytonkslover2216 for their brilliant reviews :) **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT **_

__


	6. Memories and Tea

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Harry POV**_

I gently closed the door of Victoire's room and started to walk down the stairs. I hadn't set foot I Grimauld Place in Years only visiting occasionally after the war as it reminded me of Sirius. 'One blond down one to go'; I thought, as I reached the main hallway Kreacher appeared out of thin ait looking as decrepit as ever "Greetings Master…" He said bowing low. "Would Master like Kreacher to get anything for him, some tea perhaps..." he looked up at me expectantly; "yes Kreacher thank you, I'll be down in the Kitchen with Fleur." I answered and with a soft 'crack' he was gone. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fleur was just sitting there at the table her hands fidgeting as she stared off into space. Her delicate blond hair tied back with a few loose strands falling across her face. She looked over at me as I sat down beside her and she gave me a weak smile, one of those smiles where you want to be happy but you just can't really feel it 'cause something bad just happened.

"Hey" I said quietly, another happy but not so happy smile and she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, when creature entered the room with a 'crack' and place the teapot and two mugs onto the table, "will that be all Master is requiring of Kreacher?" he asked bowing his small head. "No creature that's everything for tonight" he nodded and disappeared again. Fleur sighed and pour herself a cup of tea. She looked physically drained, I knew this would be hard on her , Bill probably wasn't going to let her near Dom or Louis if they even wanted to speak to her at all, I know James and Al aren't going to be speaking to me for a while, Lilly always did have a kind heart and will probably give me the cold shoulder for a day or two then I'll get a hysterical letter from her saying how sorry she is and could she come and stay at Christmas. We were all headed into the eye of the storm now and there was no turning back now.

I started to think back to when it was all so much simpler, like the first time I actually held a conversation with Fleur about whether or not I was done with the food.

_*le flashback_

_It's bloody freezing out here! Damn it Hermione, why couldn't I have just waited for Hedwig to come up to Gryffindor tower to send a letter to Sirius. But no she made me go out in the snow trudging up to the owlery. As I climbed the stairs I started thinking out the Ball and who I should ask, I mean Cho is already going with Cedric, maybe Daphne Greengrass, no Ron would never let me live it down it I went with a Slytherin. I was nearing the top of the stairs now; maybe I'll ask Susan Bones she seems nice. I was in the middle of that thought I hit something and fell to the ground._

" _Ugh! Lâche-moi-vous bâtard anglais !" _**(Ugh! Get off me you English Bastard)**

_Wait what? Oh right the falling over. I quickly stood up and looked round to see who I had fallen on. I was frozen to the spot in awe. Standing there was Fleur Delacour the Beaubatons Champion. I had briefly considered asking her to the ball before Cho but figured I didn't have a chance. While I was in this daze however, she had apologized for not looking where she was going in broken English and was turning to leave. I decided that it was now or never, I said "Fleur wait". She turned around with a confused expression "yes 'Arry?" she asked. And mustering every ounce of my Gryffindor courage and the French Hermione had taught me when I mysteriously decided that I wanted to learn French at the start of the year for "no particular reason" I blurted out."_ voulez-vous aller au bal de Noël avec moi?" _**(would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?)**_

_Her expression relaxed somewhat and turned to consider my proposal. She looked at me and smiled._

"_Oui 'Arry I will go to zee Ball wiz you. I will see you on Saturday zen?" I was still shocked she had said yes that I just nodded sheepishly. She smiled and as she turned to leave said over he should "I will see you at the Beaubatons carriage a 'alf six, don't be late." She said and walked out the door…_

_That was probably the most surprising moment I had at Hogwarts, although when I got back to the common room I went and hugged Hermione for her French tuition and asked if she could double the lessons before the ball on Saturday, and also give him dance lessons, because he wasn't learning anything form McGonagall. She gave me an angry look but agreed. Then Ron and several Gryffindor girls burst into the common room. Ron appeared to be in a state of shock, apparently he went and asked Fleur to the Ball as she was on her way back from the owlery, but ran off before she could answer. To be honest I found it quite funny but managed to set him up with Padma Patil anyway so I wouldn't look like a lousy best mate for not helping him in his hour of need or something._

_*le end of flashback_

"What are you thinking about 'Arry?" Fleur asked quietly. I sighed deeply, "I was just thinking of when I asked you to the Yule Ball, when everything was so much simpler. No Ginny or Bill or the prospect of our kinds bar Lilly never talking to us again; just you and me up in the owlery." She laughed; it was nice hearing her laugh at a time like this.

"I seem to remember you falling on top of me first." She said swatting my arm playfully, "Well if I hadn't fallen on you, we never would have gone to the Yule Ball and probably never found out we had feelings for each other." I said in an almost condescending tone. "Alright, zat izz enough!" She said laughing, "I'm going to bed, are you coming mon amour **(my love)**?" I nodded and followed her up the stairs turning of the lights as I went. A few minutes later I climbed into bed beside her, Well I just hoped that Ginny and the rest of the Weasley kept quite while we figured out how to break this to the press, I mean 'Head of Auror Dept. Cheats on Wife with Sister-in-Law' probably wouldn't be the best thing to have on the front of the Daily Prophet as the kids went back to school, or at all really… "Fleur?" I asked. She looked over at me. "Just for tomorrow, we need to act like there is nothing wrong" She looked at me for a minute, then nodded sadly showing she understood. The last thing we needed was Skeeter sticking her nose in. Although how she got her job at the prophet back was still a mystery to me.

Some time later, I was still awake and with Fleur's head resting on my Chest I thought back to the Yule Ball…

_*le flashback_

_I was walking into the Gryffindor common room at half five. I had an hour to get changed and get down to the Beaubatons carriage. I went up to the dorms and changed into my dress robes. Ron was still angry because neither me nor Hermione would tell him who our dates were, I was actually kind of curious as to who Hermione was taking myself but said nothing. I walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by Ron who, had decided that he wasn't going to the ball because his dress robes made him look and smell like his great aunt Tessie. I said goodbye to him and Neville and made my way down to the Beaubatons carriage in silence. I ended up reaching the carriage just as the large clock on the Hogwarts clock tower struck half six. There was an elderly professor standing outside the door of the carriage, with a short scroll of parchment in her had presumably to stop anybody who wasn't supposed to be there getting in. "Full Name Please" she said in a strict tone that made McGonagall look like Lockhart._

"_Harry James Potter" I said loudly causing her eyes to flick up off the parchment towards my scar, and back down again. "Name of student you are escorting to the Ball?" she asked again in the same stone tone._

"_Fleur Delacour" I said calmly. She looked up at me again and stepped to the side "wait inside the door in the common room for Miss Delacour. I walked up the two steps and through the open door. The common room was nearly exactly like the Gryffindor one, except blue. Kind of what I thought the Ravenclaw common room would look like, it even had more bookcases then there were walls. I sat down on a small couch beside the fireplace slightly awkwardly, as several of the Beaubatons girls pointed and starred at me, much to the displeasure of their dates. I recognised Anthony Goldstein from Hufflepuff and Blaise Zambini from Slytherin standing at the other end of the room. I gave them both a friendly nod and looked over to the fireplace_

_I looked into the enchanted fire and saw deer chasing after a swan, which was precisely what had happened when I had asked Fleur out. I hear a soft voice call out behind me "O' my Meestair Potter you do clean up well" I turned around to see Fleur standing there in a long silver dress, she had her hair up with a beautiful snowflake hair piece. She looked even more stunning than she usually did, if that was even possible? "Well are you just going to sit there staring or are we going to zee Ball?" she asked with an amused smile on her face. "Eh…yeah" I said as I managed to quickly stand up and joined her at the door._

_We walked up the castle talking only occasionally, preferring the amicable silence. We arrived up at the castle at about ten to seven. Cedric was already there with Cho standing beside him. And Krum seemed to still be waiting for his date, whoever she was. I say a flash of Weasley red hair as Ron entered the Great Hall._

"_Ah! Potter there you are." Professor McGonagall said walking over towards them. "Are you and Miss Delacour ready?" She asked impatiently. _

"_Ready, Professor?" I genuinely had no idea what she was talking about. "To dance Mister Potter, it is traditional that the three or in this case four Tri-wizard Champions open the Yule Ball after dinner. There will be a precession into the hall to the head table momentarily so I suggest you get into position behind Mr Diggory and Ms Chang." she said before walking off in a fury. 'God help whoever pisses her off next' I thought. "'Arry, did you not know about zee dance?" Fleur whispered into my ear as we walked over towards Cedric, Victor, and Cho. "No, I knew about the dancing bit, I mean what else are you going to do at a ball?" she laughed at that "But I didn't know we'd have to open the ball!" I replied quickly. As we reached the small group waiting at the entrance of the hall, Hermione started to come down the stairs. She looked absolutely stunning; she had her hair up and was wearing a beautiful pink dress. As we were all lining up she went to stand beside Krum! What the hell, when did that happen? But before I could dwell on the moment anymore we were on our way into the hall._

_All the students were lined up at the tables standing up and applauding us. As I passed Ron I saw his face blanched with fury and jealousy. Hermione going to the Ball with Krum is going to hit him hard I just hope he doesn't make a scene. As we sat down at the head table Professor Dumbledore rose to address the crowd._

"_Students, Teachers, and honoured guests. We are here tonight to celebrate Christmas together as our foreign visitors cannot be with their families; But also to invoke a longstanding tradition associated with the Tri-wizard Tournament, The Yule Ball. On Christmas Eve we are gathered to eat, drink, dance and enjoy ourselves among friends." He paused for a moment and then continued "After the feast is over Mr Krum and Miss Granger, Mr Diggory and Miss Chang and Mr Potter and Miss Delacour, will officially open the Ball with the Champions dance. Now without further adieu… Dig in."_

_As usual the platters filled the four house table and everyone started to eat, but the plates on the head table were still bare. I looked up and down the table and everyone else hadn't any food either. Then Dumbledore looked at his plate and said clearly "pork chops" and with a sudden 'plop' they appeared on his plate. Everyone else soon followed suit. Krum preferring the goulash to any English food, Fleur had some boeuf bourguignon and going with the unknown I with some of the Bouillabaisse that Fleur had taken from our table, the night the foreign schools arrived._

_Dinner passed by quite quickly and soon Dumbledore was calling the champions to the dance floor._

_When the dancing started I was really grateful to Hermione for the extra dance lessons, however I'm sure I heard Fleur laughing at me under her breath. The rest of the night went by in one big blur, with the main highlights being dancing with Fleur and Ron refusing to speak to me or Hermione because we were as he put it 'fraternising with the enemy' _

_The Ball finally finished up at around two in the morning, after the weird sisters played their slow set. Only me, Fleur, Hermione, Krum, Neville and Ginny plus some of the teachers were still there._

_We walked back to the Beaubatons carriage in a comfortable silence; her arm rested comfortably in mine and she rested her head on my shoulder. Thankfully the elderly Beaubatons Professor from earlier was no longer at the door of the carriage. As they got to the door Fleur turned to me, "Well 'Arry I 'ad a wonderful time tonight zank you." I could feel the blood as it rushed into my cheeks. "Eef you like we could meet up again sometime" she said sounding somewhat hopeful. I nodded and she leaned in and kissed me softly. "Goodnight 'Arry" she smiled and entered the carriage. I stood there in shock for what seemed like forever until a Hufflepuff Anthony Goldstein brought his date back. I turned and headed back to Griffindor Tower with a smug grin that would've given Malfoy a run for his money…_

_*le end of flashback_

I looked over at the clock on the wall. Quarter to one, I took off my glasses and curled up beside Fleur, this was going to be a long road.

_**A/N: and that is chapter 5 let me know what you thought by reviewing and I've already started on the next chapter, and should go up some time next week. **_

_**Best wishes **_

_**-**__Slygrifflepuffclaw_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_


	7. I think we're going back

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Victoire POV**_

I got up early the next morning, today I was going to have to face the family, which I was dreading especially the Potters. Lilly would be alight, she had already said she'd stand by me. James and Albus of course were a different story. No, I didn't like to think about the fact that there was a distinct possibility that my cousins no wait; brothers will never actually speak to me again. Kind of pessimistic I know, but hey after the whole who's the daddy bombshell I think I deserve to be a little pessimistic.

I quietly walked down the stairs. Thank god I only had to stay here for the one night; I mean this place creeps me out, how anyone could live here for an extended period of time baffled me completely. As I reached the stairs that lead down to the kitchen I heard the sound of bacon frying and all thoughts of creepy houses and family hating me went out the window and were replaced nearly immediately with 'FOOODD' I rushed into the kitchen, Mum and harry were already sitting at the table talking, Kreature was over by the stove cooking breakfast.

"Morning" I said as I sat down at the long kitchen table. "Good Morning Victoire" Mum replied. Harry just sat there looking at the paper which he promptly dropped on the table I picked it up to see what had him looking so anxious. Then I saw it; a large picture of the burrow on the front page, I unfolded it to read the article by the family's favourite roving reporter; Rita Skeeter.

_**Disturbance at The Burrow: Family Problems Brewing**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Aurors from the Department for Magical Law enforcement (DMLE) were called to the Weasley residence in Ottery St. Catchpole late yesterday evening on a call from a concerned neighbour, who heard shouting and spells being fired._

_According to sources the Weasley's were having a family gathering at the time of the incident. Among those present was head of the Auror department at the Ministry, Harry Potter._

_Unfortunately by the time the Aurors arrived at the Weasley residence most of the family members had already departed._

_A spokesperson for the DMLE said that it was still unclear as to what caused the disturbance and that they would be investigating it further but made no other comment._

_The Weasley family as always are being very tight lipped about their affairs and didn't wish to comment on the incident._

_We at the Daily Prophet will endeavour to bring you more on this story as it unfolds in the coming days,_

_For more on the Weasley family and their role in the Second Wizarding war see page 4_

_For Famous Familial disputes in the last 100 years see page 10_

_For odds on Harry Potter to replace Amelia Bones as head of DMLE see page 29_

I put the paper back down on the table. Skeeter had it out for our family ever since they ratted her out for being an illegal animagus. She took every opportunity possible to try dragging us through the mud. Harry/Dad looked livid as he stared at the paper. "Will mistress be liking breakfast also?" I heard Kreature ask from behind me; "yes thank you Kreature" suddenly a Full English appeared on the plate in front of me.

"Zo Victoire…" my mother paused to take a bite of her croissant. "Are you ready for zee train today?" she asked obviously trying to defuse the tension as I too starred venomously at the paper on the table. "Yeah" I say not looking up from my breakfast. "I'm just worried about how things are going to be with the rest of the family…" I said trailing off. By the look on her face I could tell she was thinking the same thing. Last night had been a shock for everyone, well except Mum and Dad but that's a given.

Harry looked up from trying to will the Daily Prophet out of existence. "Don't worry Vic', Rose and Louis will look after you even if the rest of them don't come around immediately…but they will" he said before going back to his breakfast. Then suddenly smacked himself in the forehead.

"What time is it?" he groaned out. I was confused, what was it that he needed to know the time for? I mean, it's not like we're going to be late for the train or anything. "It's only half past nine, why?" I answered. He quickly got up and started to get his coat, explaining as he went:

"After that article Skeeter is going to be looking at us through every possible angle she can get a story out of…" he took another bite of his toast, "If I don't turn up at the Platform with Ginny, it's a rather large hole for her to make a story out of." He walked over to the fireplace. "You two should be ok because your family nearly always arrives separately anyway." He said as he picked up a hand full of Floo powder, he walked over to Mom and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you two on the platform and walked over to the fireplace and disappeared in the burst of green flames.

We just sat there finishing breakfast, for what seemed like forever. I had MILLIONS of questions for her; I mean firstly HOW did this situation even happen? How did our family somehow get even more fucked up than we already were?! I quickly went up to my room not really in the mood to talk to her; I quickly finished my packing, tearing as I did. This was the last time I would ever go back to Hogwarts. I picked up my owl, Aurora's cage and levitated my trunk downstairs to beside the front door. I looked at my watch again; Quarter-Past ten. We needed to hurry, our part of the family was always early. It was the rest of them that came barging onto the train at the last minute. I walked back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Maman, we need to get going." I said as I entered , picking my coat up off the back of the chair I put it on last night when I was too tired to care where anything went and still kind of in a bit of shock, so yeah. She stood up and crossed the room and picked up her coat and handbag; "Ok Victoire, are you ready for anozzer year at Hogwarts?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. She was scared. To be completely honest so was I, I mean we were facing a pretty big fork in the road at the moment and we were sort of screwed whatever way we went.

"Yes, can we go now? I just want to get this over with." I said quickly, maybe a little too quickly for her taste but if she thought something was up she kept it to herself. "Ok, darling…" was all she said as she walked up the stairs towards the front door where my trunk was waiting. I shrunk it to a manageable size and slipped it into my pocket, picked up Aurora's cage and stepped outside and apparated with Maman to the Platform.

It wasn't as packed as usual, but there was still some time for the umpteen members of my own family to burst onto the Platform. I did however spot the Potters standing about ten feet away, Smiling happily as if nothing had happened at all over the last twelve hours. I walked over and grabbed Teddy's hand and ragged him around to behind a pillar, my Hogwarts robes billowing out behind me in what I assume was a Snape-like fashion; pinned him up against said pillar and preceded to snog him senseless. Well you couldn't really blame me, I mean; I wouldn't see him for nearly four months. I finally pulled away and he just stared at me with a really goofy expression on his face.

"Well Miss Potter, I'm defiantly sneaking into the castle to see you now." He said with a smirk on his face as his hair turned Griffindor red and as he leaned in to kiss me, I heard a squeal so loud you wouldn't hear it from a pig. Lilly had found us. I was then jumped upon by the littlest ginger menace; No wait this was the other one.

"Rose! Get off me unless you want a curly tail and snout to match that squeal." I threatened as she climbed down off me. "Vic' I'm sooo sorry about what happened last night! It must have been awful for you." She said and hugged me again.

"It's okay Rose" I said patting her on the top of the head. "At least I won't be here to face the wrath of Ginny" She laughed. "Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" I asked. She nodded emphatically. "Yeah, I can't wait! I'm so excited. Gotta go" she shouted back as she ran off.

I turned back to Teddy. "Now, where were we?" I asked giving him another quick kiss. He pulled back, I frowned.

"Victoire, I love you and I'd love to just stand here and snog you, but if we don't stop now you're going to miss the train." She said smiling. He gave me a small peck on the lips and we started walking back to our families.

Bill was standing next to Mom, looking like someone had just kicked a puppy. Ginny was standing next to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, trying not to glare at dad too much (and failing miserably) I saw Dad kneeling down talking to Al. He looked like he'd been crying, poor kid. I hope this whole family problem wasn't the cause of that. I was walking over to Mom to say my last goodbyes, when I caught a snippet of their conversation.

"…Then Slytherin House will have gained a wonderful young wizard. Besides if you need any help or advice or anything, just go to your head of house or your sister…because we all know that nobody in their right mind would go to James for advice…" I stifled a laugh at the last bit. I was touched that Dad would tell Albus to go to his me. I would have thought the rest of the Potters would want nothing to do with me; but apparently that was just Ginny.

I walked up beside my Mom and aunt Hermione who were chatting away to each other. "Ah Victoire zere you are" Mom shouted over the din of the crowd. She leaned in. and handed me a letter. "Read zat when you are alone." She said softly. "Now get on zee train you won't be going to 'Ogwarts at all this year!" she said playfully swatting my arm. I ran to the door of the closest carriage, just as the whistle blew. As I stepped onto the train I turned and waived, until I couldn't see them anymore. I walked along the train trying to find my friends Alicia and Hannah. I finally gave up and settled in a smaller compartment on my own. After about an hour the girls finally found me and after the obligatory hugging, screeching at being so excited and catching up on literally everything that has happened since we last saw each other(well except last night, but that's private)

Alicia just sat there twirling her hair in her fingers, her hair always reminded me of Aunt Hermione, it was just so freaking bushy. Although I do have to say that both of them are getting better at taming their respective bushy daemon perched on their heads. She was looking at me like she wanted to ask something but was a bit scared. I think her and Hannah are suspicious as to why I left out the thing that happened over the summer that's plastered all over the front page.

"So Vic' is there actually any fact to the story in the prophet this morning or is it just the usual rubbish Skeeter puts out." Hannah suddenly asked. Alicia Perked up at this, she always was a bit of a gossip.

I looked sheepishly from one to the other. "Em…I can't really tell you guys sorry." They looked at me in horror. Alicia bit here lip and looked at Hannah, who was the first to speak;

"Is it really that bad? I mean your family is generally tight lipped about your private lives, but you can't even tell us?" She asked. "Yeah" I deadpanned.

They just looked at me for a moment. "Damn" was all they said. They went to get changed into their robes. I was already wearing mine so I stayed in the compartment. After about five minutes James, Fred and Louis, came in.

"Hey sis'" James said plonking down beside me.

"Isn't that his line?" I say pointing at Louis. "Yeah" He replied, "But, we figured you told Alicia, so the whole train will know by now." He laughed back. Fred was rolling around on the floor and Louis just didn't look bothered. "Guys… I haven't told anyone." I said suddenly worried, if they thought that Alicia would blow the news and they told someone else…

"Who did you tell?!" I shouted as I grabbed James by the collar and held him up against the compartment door. "No one, why would you think I'd tell anyone?" I let him down; I sighed and sit back down. Hannah and Alicia returned soon after.

An aggravatingly long amount of time later we finally arrived at the castle. Me, Alicia and Hannah shared a carriage up to the castle. The sorting went by without much incident; James shouted a lot when Albus was sorted into Slytherin and Rose got put into Gryffindor with the rest of us. The Sorting hat told us to stick together no matter what and to preserve the bonds of friendship.

After we'd all finished gorging ourselves Professor McGonagall stood up to address the hall; "Welcome back to what is promising to be another fine year here at Hogwarts. I have been asked to remind all students that magic in the corridors is not permitted. A list of banned items may be found attached to Mr Filtch's office door, which notably includes most Weasleys Wizards Wheezes products…" She glared at Fred and James, who had been known to frequently channel their namesakes. "…The Forbidden Forest as the name suggests is still forbidden. No exceptions. Now prefects please lead your houses back to your respective dormitories. Have a good night and classes start at nine o'clock on Monday morning." She stepped down off the podium and quickly exited the hall

I got up and turned to leave, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Professor Longbottom. "Victoire, the headmistress would like to see you in her office immediately. You might do well to bring her some Lemon Tea." He gave me a sad smile and walked away towards the dungeons. Why would McGonagall want to talk to me? Unless Mum and Dad told her about last night's revelations, it didn't seem likely, seeing how quickly Dad ran off this morning, but then again they could have sent a letter on the sly telling her talk to me A.S.A.P., after the train left. Sneaky little…

Then I was standing in front of the large statue of a phoenix that covered the entrance to the Headmistresses office. "Lemon Tea" I said clearly after checking there was no one around. The statue leapt to the side revealing a staircase up the office door. I knocked once and a faint 'come in' sounded from the far side of the door. I hesitantly pushed it open and saw Professor McGonagall sitting at her large desk looking over her glasses at me.

"Good Evening Victoire, please come in and sit down." She greeted as she gestured to the hard wooden chair sitting in front of her desk as I closed the large oaken door.

**A/N: ****Next chapter Vic's meeting with McGonagall and Fleur's Letter. And as always please review, because if you don't review how will I know if you like the story.**


	8. Meetings

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Victoire POV**_

I quickly crossed the office and sat down in the uncomfortable chair. Now I was facing down a McGonagall death stare. This was usually enough to make people shriek in terror, whilst running for the hills. I just sat there waiting for her to yell at me or something. But she just sat there jaw clenched, lips so white you could barely see them against the backdrop of her face.

After a minute she straightened up; "Victoire it has come to my attention that as of last night you were informed of your true parentage. I must say when I heard the news…" Her hard expression turned into a soft smile that was radiating pity. "… However that is not why I have called you here tonight. I have talked with the rest of the staff and they all agree that you should be named Head Girl." She smiled again. "Now the Head Boy for this year has already been chosen and is waiting in the heads quarters for you. The entrance is the portrait of Professor Snape on the fifth floor and the password is 'duality'" I certainly wasn't expecting that. I simply managed to nod before she pushed the badge across the desk. "There will be a meeting with the prefects in the disused classroom down the hall form your new dorm, which has been designated as the prefect's common room for this year while the other one is being rebuilt after you brother and cousin's antics last year; at seven o'clock tomorrow night as they didn't have one on the train. You and the Head Boy will be handing out the patrol rota, letting them know their duties etc." She paused as if unsure of what to say next.

"As for your 'news' it is up to you if you wish to have it common knowledge within the school, teachers addressing you as Miss. Potter etc. However it is likely that without that the wrath of Ginny Weasley will bring it to the front page of the Daily Prophet most likely with the help of Rita Skeeter, intentionally or not. But as I said the choice is yours. However if you wish to officially become a Potter you will have to file with the Ministry during the Christmas break." She smiled. I don't really want to cause any bigger a shit storm than there is already going to be so I don't think I'll open up to the general Hogwarts population yet, but as Professor McGonagall said it was only a matter of time with Ginny on the warpath…

"No Professor. I think I'll see how things pan out first. Things are going to be crazy enough without this getting out into the general population." She nodded and bid me a goodnight. I left the office and started to make my way towards the fifth floor. This was a mess. I guess I'm just really worried about what's going to happen to Mum and Dad (Harry not the ginger git). They deserved to be happy; even if Ginny and Bill wanted them both to go and end up like good old Mouldyshorts.

I finally got to the fifth floor, bloody moving staircases. The portrait of Snape was easy to find as it kept on mutter to himself about bloody Potter and how she should have been his. Absolutely no idea what that's about but I would assume that it's got something to do with Grandpa James. Seriously that man can hold a grudge! "Ah… If it isn't my fifth least favourite student ever…" Seriously I didn't know it was possible for a painting to sneer that much, I mean even most people can't do that! "Oh it's hardly a pleasure for me to put up with your mean assed face multiple times a day for the rest of the year, but sacrifices must be made for the sake of DUALITY." I half shouted at him. Now I realised that there is no point in shouting at a painting even if the painting can shout back but even paintings of this guy piss me off.

"Very well, the new head boy is in the common room" He sneered as he swung open. I stormed in and made a beeline for my new room. I wasn't particularly fussed who the head boy was as long as they didn't annoy me too much…

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! There is NO WAY I'm spending another year on patrolling duty with you Weasley!" I didn't even have to turn around. Why in the name of Merlin's saggy left ball sack did Fate hate me so much? I can't believe that McGonagall made Anthony Flint FUCKING Head Boy! I turned around to see him draped over the couch in front of the fire.

"Well at least the feelings mutual." I hissed back. "Which room is mine?" I asked as I looked the common room. It was nearly an exact replica of the one in Gryffindor Tower, well except for the absence of all the red and gold. The walls were decorated in the colours of all four Hogwarts houses. If I could avoid Flint for most of the time I was here, this room might actually be pleasant.

"My rooms the one on the far right with all the Slytherin stuff in it. Yours is on the far left the other two appear to be guest rooms or something…" He paused going back to his reading for a minute as I walked towards the room that was apparently mine. "Oh and you'll be pleased to know that the rooms have their own bathrooms so we won't have to share." He added as I reached the door shouted 'pig' over my shoulder and closed the door.

The room was large enough, with two big windows on either side of a double bed that had my trunk at the end of it. There was another door that I presumed lead to the aforementioned bathroom, beside that was a large wardrobe and a large wooden desk opposite it. The walls were decorated like the Gryffindor common room I knew and loved.

I plopped down on my bed and reached into my robes and took out the letter my mum had handed me at the train station. I put it down on the bed in front of me. I wasn't sure I wanted to open it. I didn't know what I would find between what I thought were the numerous pieces of parchment enclosed in the manila envelope. I was scared at what I might find in there. No she had given it to me for a reason, however I assumed that it was the letter she had meant to give to me about who my dad was if last night hadn't have happened . Ah well here goes. I opened the envelope, to reveal several pages of tear stained parchment

_Dear Victoire,_

_My darling daughter I am so proud of you. I am unsure as to when in your life you shall receive this letter, but we have decided that it will either be given to you on your seventeenth birthday, the day you return to Hogwarts for your seventh year or at the very latest in my own will. If of course the information I this letter is not public knowledge by then, or if not public has been revealed to the family._

_Victoire Delacour-Weasley, I have been keeping this secret your entire life and as I write this it becomes no less easy to tell you. Bill isn't your biological father. No, I met your real father whilst asking for a bowl of bouillabaisse the night I arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament._

_Your real father is *_(there was a large ink blot there as if she hesitated before writing his name)_ Harry._

_We became friends shortly after the first task. I didn't have many friends back then, due to the fact that they always thought that I was after their boyfriends or something absurd like that. Over the rest of the year we fell in love and started secretly going out; Due to the bitch of a reporter Rita Skeeter. However at the end of the year we had to say our goodbyes as I went back to France. We wrote to each other all summer long._

_I don't mean to ramble I'm just trying to give you better understanding of how we got to this. Well while Harry was at Hogwarts the next year, I went to work in Gringotts, I met your stepdad and well, to be honest I was bored Your Dad was stuck in school for Nine months and I think through the entire year I was only able to visit him once possibly twice on a Hogsmead weekend. I thought I could date your stepfather and if it wasn't anything serious I'd end it when your Father got out of school for the summer. While he didn't necessarily like the idea he agreed. Then two days before Hogwarts finished Bill asked me to marry him. I didn't know what to say I froze up and he had been driving me crazy all day so I was rather drunk. I said yes and by the time I remembered I was engaged it was too late. I wrote to your father telling him what had happened. I waited a week and a half for a reply, but none came. Then a week before he was to come to the Burrow I got a letter back from him say that he was angry with me but that he couldn't stay that way and that he would speak to me when he got to the Burrow. I waited but Molly seemed to try to keep me and Hermione away from Harry as much as possible; trying to push him and Ginny together. I know for a fact that that was when she started calling me 'Phlegm' _

_Anyway off topic. Time went on, there was much heartbreak on both sides I went on to marry your stepfather. During the Hunt for the horcruxes' the trio stopped off at the cottage. That is when your father and I started seeing each other again although at the time our respective life expectancies didn't last beyond the end of the week. _

_Anyway a couple of months after the Battle of Hogwarts, Molly threw a huge party at the Burrow, Me and your father got drunk after slipping off to be together, because you have no idea how infuriating your stepfather and Ginny can be. Anyway things got a bit out of hand and three months later I found out that I was pregnant._

_We both agreed (Harry and I) that it would be better for you if you grew up thinking that bill was your father and to tell you at an undetermined at when you were older._

_I am so sorry Victoire; we both love you so much._

_Fleur Delacour._

I folded up my mum's letter and moved onto Harry's. Mum's letter had been her rather predictable sob story and although I had known Harry for my entire life I had only just barely experienced him as a father. His letter had less tear stains and seemed to be newer than mum's one and a hell of a lot shorter.

_Dear Victoire,_

_Your Mother has told me that she intends to tell you about me and her around the time you turn Seventeen. _

_Now from what I gather she already explained everything to you in her letter, but I just wanted you to know that we are both very, very proud of you. I for one do not regret one thing and don't let anyone (Ginny or Bill) tell you otherwise._

_You always were and always will be my little girl_

_Harry/Dad_

I lay back on my bed after I put the letters away and just cried. I cried and cried until there was only blackness

_**Harry POV**_

We all watched as the train went out of view. I tried to talk to Lilly, but Ginny whisked her away before I could get the chance. Bill just kept glaring at me. I told Fleur that I'd see her later and apparated off the platform.

After a quick detour through central London and down a toilet, I arrived in the Ministry. I traipsed up the aisles to my desk. Now I loved being an Auror, but this was quite a challenging time; not least in the fact that my boss was stepping down and people with twenty years more experience than me are being ignored because it was no secret she wants me to replace her. Then there was the whole thing with Ginny and Fleur and Victoire, not that I'm not grateful that she knows the truth, but to be honest I preferred the letters solution…

"POTTER! My office NOW!" I heard the unmistakable shout of Amelia Bones came over the general din of the office and everything went quiet. Well this is just what I needed. I got up and walked over to the large wooden door that had been left open. I stepped inside; she was sitting behind her large mahogany desk, as she always was looking over some important papers.

"Ah, Harry. Please sit down" she said in an unnervingly cheery voice, pointing to a chair sat in front of her desk. I did as I was told and she started to speak again: "Now Harry, you've worked here for many years and have lots and lots of experience… What I'm trying to say is I'm recommending you to replace me, when I leave at the end of the month."

"Thank you Amelia, but surely…" She held up her hand; stopping me in my tracks. "Don't speak too soon Harry. I think there's something you should know." She handed me a large envelope. "While divorce in the magical world is legal, it is extremely taboo. The last one was nearly 100 years ago. And due to an out dated law; magical divorce is like muggle ones of the late 1700's. It is held before a full sitting of the Wizengamot, the DMLE investigate the case as well…"

I opened the envelope. I knew what was coming as soon as she said divorce. Inside it was a folder containing official Ministry divorce papers. Well had I know magical divorce was possible I would have seen this coming before I stepped into this office. I would have known it when I got caught with Fleur, hell I might even have filled earlier if I'd known; but life's a bitch.

"…So I'm going to have to suspend you until this is over…with pay though." I fell back into the chair, well their goes everything. I loved being an Auror so much. On the upside thought I'd get to spent more time with Fleur. "When do I leave?" I asked; I already knew the answer, but I just needed to hear it.

"Immediately. Skeeter's portably on the prowl looking for you. I'd get out of here as quickly as possible." She smiled. I got up to leave got to the threshold opened the door and she called me back.

"Oh; and Harry… I'm sorry" she smiled again. "Your case goes before the Wizengamot next week." I closed the door grabbed my bag from under my desk and stormed out of the office. Unfortunately, I had to pass Rita's office on the way down. He elevator doors opened and she walked in. "OH Harry! How wonderful it is to see you! I simply must interview you again sometime." Finally we reached the Atrium and I made straight for the fireplaces. Luckily she didn't follow me.

Within minutes of hearing the news I was back in Grimauld place. I looked around for Fleur as it was he day off, but I couldn't find her. I looked at the clock it was only one pm. I was still tired form last night so I went up to my bedroom, got into bed and curled up hoping everything would be alright in the morning…

_**A/N Ah a new chapter finally finds it's way onto the interwebs Yeah sorry I've been working on a New story called "The Only Test Hermione Granger Ever Failed" chapter one is up and chapter two should be up in a couple of days**_


	9. Well that was quick

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**A/N All the French will now be **__Underlined and italiced _

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Victoire POV**_

I woke up rather early for a Saturday morning, meaning before eleven am. I was too sunny outside and I had a really big headache. Uggh I had to go bring all the Gryffindor first years to breakfast with that prat Joey Clearwater. I mean if it was possible to be more annoying than Uncle Percy this kid was it. He was annoying beyond belief and believed that he and only he knew what was best for every person on the face of god's green earth.

I walked the Gryffindor firsties down to the great hall, but some of them were pointing and staring at me, now this was normal enough given, who my family was (even without the Harry's daughter thing) , but as we got closer to the hall others started doing it too. When we finally got down to the hall, people were whispering and pointing. I quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table not caring who I sat next to. I reached out for some toast as I looked up to see who was sitting around me; _Dominique and Louis _were sitting opposite me. Dom was seething and Louis just had a look of pity in his eyes…

"_What's everyone staring at?" _ I asked taking a bite out of my scrambled eggs. Louis was about to open his mouth to answer, but Dom beat him to it._ "Well the news about Mom and Uncle Harry got out fast… Which I am still mad at them for, but somehow, Skeeter found out about you too…"_ She said somewhat frostily. I was about to ask for the paper, when Hedwig II swooped down and dropped a copy into my lap; there was a note from Dad:

_Vic', _

_I'm so sorry about this, when I got into work yesterday Ginny had already done it. I've been suspended until further notice. Your mother is devastated, we had hoped to sort this out quietly with Ginny and Bill, but it seems that that's not going to happen now, we'll try keep you, Dom, Louis and the others out of this as much as possible, but Skeeter is going to try get her claws into this as much as possible, and regain her spot as a regular on the front page of the Prophet,_

_Stay strong, this is going to be a long road for all of us, including Dominique and remind her that we're all family and we need to stick together whether she sides with Bill or not._

_Dad (Harry)_

I tore off the note and handed it across the table to Dom and Louis, who both looked in to read it as I looked down at the Daily Prophet…

_**First Magical Divorce In Nearly 100 Years: Potter Suspended **_

_**Wizengamot called, DMLE investigating. **_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Yesterday morning a set of divorce papers were filled at the ministry for the first time in nearly 100 years. Who, my loyal readers is at the centre of this landmark case, why Harry Potter and his lovely wife Ginny Potter née Weasley. It is believed that Mrs Potter filled after discovering about a longstanding affair. However due to an old law the divorce case must be examined by the DMLE so Mr Potter has been suspended from work. _

_Coincidentally, also filling for magical divorce is Potter's brother-in-law William 'Bill' Weasley, who was tragically injured by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback during the Second Wizarding War. He is looking to divorce his wife, former Beaubatons Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, daughter of French Minister for Magic, Jean-Sebastian Delacour._

_The date for the Potter divorce is set for Thursday 7__th__ of September, with no public gallery, with the Delacour case being heard on Friday the 8__th__._

_There has been much speculation as to what he causes of the Weasley marriage breakdowns are but some say that this is swift action following the recent incident at the burrow in which Aurors had to be called._

_A reliable unnamed source has told us that the fight at the burrow was the result of a Potter affair being unveiled. The source also revealed that Potter had a child with his out of marriage lover. There are some unconfirmed reports that Potter was in a relationship with Ms Delacour and that the love child is her oldest daughter Victoire Delacour-Weasley. _

_We here at the Daily Prophet wish to extend our deepest sympathies to Ginny Potter and Bill Weasley. We hope that this matter is resolved quickly, with as little disruption to the children as possible_

_For more on the Potter and Weasley divorce cases see page 5_

_For the most notable magical divorces of the last 500 years see page 27_

_For reprint of yesterday's article of the incident at The Burrow see page 29_

That Bitch! Seriously, she had gone too far this time. _"What do you guys think I should do?"_ I asked Louis and Dom. They looked worried, this would destroy our family, I mean me and Dom never got along but she was still my sister (Well, apart from that time she tried to get teddy drunk and snog him senseless, but I've forgiven her for that…mostly) and Louis was just a little angel, who'd want to hurt him. No one that's who, but as Louis was about to answer five owls swooped down and landed in front of us; Three for me, one each for Dom and Louis. I took the letters off the owls and they flew away four of the letters was the large M of the ministry seal.

"_Great they're going to make us go to the hearings! I wonder who the other two are from though." _Dom asked through a mouthful of toast. I shrugged as I opened the first letter, for the Ministry;

_Ms Delacour-Weasley,_

_You are hereby requested to attend the divorce hearing of;_

_Harry James Potter and Ginevera Molly Potter née Weasley_

_On Wednesday the 7__th__ of September at the Ministry of Magic_

_Please present yourself at the front desk at eight thirty am sharp._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Penelope Clearwater,_

_Department of Records,_

_Births marriages and deaths division._

I moved onto my second ministry letter;

_Ms Delacour-Weasley,_

_You are hereby requested to attend the divorce hearing of;_

_William Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Delacour _

_On Thursday the 8__th__ of September at the Ministry of Magic_

_Please present yourself at the front desk at eight thirty am sharp._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Penelope Clearwater,_

_Department of Records,_

_Births marriages and deaths division._

Seriously could they not just send me the one letter, I moved onto the third one;

_Ms Delacour Weasley,_

_An appointment has been made for you, for question in relation to two divorce cases on:_

_Sunday 3__rd__ of September_

_Please report to the office of the DMLE where I will conduct the interview personally, on that you have my word._

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement _

I looked up at Dom and Louis _"What are we going to do? We…" _ I was cut off by the abomination known as Becca Parkinson.

"Well if it isn't the NEW oldest Potter brat. Not that the French whore was any better before, I might even say that it's made her eve wor..." she was cut short in her insults by James's fist impacting her face. "DON'T you EVER talk about MY SISTER like that again you FUCKING COW! AT LEAST WE'VE GOT A FATHER! How daddy is dearest, it must be hard not even knowing what he looks like, but that's what he gets for being a permanent resident in Azkaban!" Now I had to admire James, as a Third year I never would have punched a seventh year in the face, even if they had insulted my family and I would have congratulated him on it; had I not ran from the hall crying. I ran towards the fifth floor, sprinting past a smirking Professor Snape; _"Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to take points again." _ Was what he said as I ran past; I kept running until I got to the Arithmancy classroom. Pushed the door open and ran to the back wall and knocked on the office door. There was a soft 'come in from the other side. I opened the door quickly and ducked inside.

The office was a small round room with all the walls not taken up by doors or windows were covered in bookshelves. There was a small mahogany desk with two armchairs sat either side and sitting and sitting behind the desk, like she always was when I needed help, someone to talk to, or just a good cry was Aunt Hermione;

"Victoire, what a surprise! Usually it's at least a week into the year before you're running into my office crying." She got up from her desk and crossed the room and wrapped my in a big warm hug, like I was curled up in my bed in my grandparents' house in France, with the sunset shining in on me. "Now that that's out of the way, can you please tell me what's wrong?" I handed her the paper and the letters, we both sat down as she read them, she was growing more furious by the minute.

"That bitch! I knew we should have exposed her after the war, but by then everybody else stopped caring. Oh Vic' dear I'm so sorry, everything's going to be fine, okay, I'm going to go and beat Ginny and Bill over the head with the prophet and your mom and Harry are going to be fine, you Dom and Louis are going to be fine and everything will sort itself out and if Becca Parkinson gives you any more trouble you come talk to me or Neville, okay…and preferably before James punches her in the face." She smirks and I nod and give her a big hug, before I went to escort the first years back out of the Great Hall.

_**Harry POV**_

_12 Grimauld Place, 9 am._

I groaned as I got out of the bed. I may have snuck into Sirius's liquor store last night and had a little too much Fire whiskey. I stood up and tried to walk to the bathroom; yeah defiantly too much Fire whiskey. I lazily stumble into the shower and nearly twenty minutes later I am dressed and functional, if still a little hung over. I take another hangover potion as I walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. I stepped towards the stairs down to the kitchen when I head a pecking at the window. I opened it and paid the owl for the Daily Prophet. I walked down the stairs as I unfurled the paper; and I was greeted with my own face staring back at me. I skimmed the article quickly. Skeeter had gone too far this time I wrote out a note to Victoire;

_Vic', _

_I'm so sorry about this, when I got into work yesterday Ginny had already done it. I've been suspended until further notice. Your mother is devastated, we had hoped to sort this out quietly with Ginny and Bill, but it seems that that's not going to happen now, we'll try keep you, Dom, Louis and the others out of this as much as possible, but Skeeter is going to try get her claws into this as much as possible, and regain her spot as a regular on the front page of the Prophet,_

_Stay strong, this is going to be a long road for all of us, including Dominique and remind her that we're all family and we need to stick together whether she sides with Bill or not._

_Dad (Harry)_

I stuck it to the paper and sent it with Hedwig II. I just hopped it reached her before the rest of the school got their Daily prophet. I finally got down to the kitchen. Fleur was sitting at the table eating her breakfast and Kreacher was scurrying around making more food. "Good morning how did you sleep alright?" Fleur asked as I poured myself some tea as I sat down at the table. I was about to answer her when the fireplace erupted in large 'Avada Kedavra' green flames and Jean-Sebastian stepped out of the grate.

"I came as soon as I heard. Are you too alright?" he asked immediately going to hug Fleur and then gave me a strong handshake. "I only say the story in the paper two minutes ago, that Skeeter woman will get what's coming to her for that, however I had no idea that Bill had also gone and tried to get one." I said as he sat down and Kreacher put two plates in front of us. "I'm just concerned about what this is going to do to Victoire. Hogwarts is hardly kind to those in the public eye; especially if their last name is Potter…"

He nodded grimly. "Well Victoire is fairly thick skinned anyway being part Veela, but I feel this will hit her hard." I took a gulp of my tea and sat in the growing silence…

_**A/N: Well that's it for chapter eight :) I hope to make a start on chapter 9 in the coming days but I'm putting the majority of work into my other story "The Only Test Hermione Granger Ever Failed" at the moment but in no way am I abandoning this one it's just taking the back seat for a while.**_

_**As always review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think is gonna happen next **_

_**Till next time**_

_**~Slygrifflepuffclaw**_


	10. Tea with the French Minister

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CANNON CHARACTERS, I CAN ONLY CLAIM THE PLOT AND ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS PRESENT**_

_**A/N All French will now be **__Underlined and italiced _

_**He's my WHAT?!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Harry POV**_

We all sat around the table in an awkward silence for about a minute, sipping our tea. "So Jean-Sebastian what's the situation like at the ministries?" I asked carefully trying to avoid sounding too harsh or defeatist. "Well the French Ministry is trying to distance itself from the whole situation, me being mentioned by name in the horse faced bint's article didn't do that effort much good however and the ministry in London is… well it's still running around like a headless chicken to be honest.

On the one hand you two have the first two magical divorces in nearly a century, so the statutes pertaining to divorce have to be found and copied and reviewed by the entire Wizengamot so they know what they can and cannot do in this situation. On the other hand you are the head of the Auror Department and the Deputy Head of the DMLE; you are one of three living people to have earned the rank of Master Auror; Harry in the last hundred years only seven people have ever held that title, to top that all off you're the 'Hero of Hogwarts' so to speak, you defeated Voldemort. You being so publically suspended even for what you were suspended for; is a huge blow to the ministry, you are, whether you like it or not a figurehead for the ministry. Having to suspend you like this is going to hurt them."

He took another sip of his tea. "Now; that's enough of the serious stuff. How are you two holding up?" I looked at a shaken looking Fleur. It had hit her hard. Not that we didn't deserve it, we probably did. We should have just came out and told everyone after the war ended, but then again hindsight is a terrible thing.

Fleur was the first to speak up; "We are only 'olding up. I just want this to all be over Papa." Tears then started to run down her face as she just repeated her last few words over and over, while Jean wrapped his arms around his little girl. "Shhh. It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." A worried expression on his face, suddenly for only the second time since I've known him he could have looked as old as Dumbledore he was so serious.

After about half an hour Fleur left the room saying that she need to have a bath and then lie down. Jean-Sebastian and I just sat at the table in silence for a few moments, before we started talking about the plans for the coming days:

"So Harry what are you both going to do about this … What I mean to say is how are you going to 'andle this over the next couple of days?" I sighed. "There isn't really much we can do J.S. I mean Amelia is trying to keep Skeeter off our backs as much as possible; the kids are all at school so there is little to do on that front. Given the archaic laws we must be questioned be the DMLE, and Amelia has assured me that she'll conduct them all, as my friends in the auror department are dwindling fast…" Jean- Sebastian just nodded sagely and waved his hand ushering me to continue. "…As for the actual _'hearings';_ quite frankly I think trial would be a more appropriate word but anyway… All we can do is tell the truth and hope that the Wizengamot is feeling lenient…" just then an owl catapulted itself through the open kitchen window beak first into the table. "Well I can see that the owls here 'ave not gotten any better at navigating their way around windows" Jean-Sebastian laughed as I pried the bird out of the table took the letter it had been carrying and set it over by the stairs to rest.

"It's from Amelia" I said thinking aloud after recognising her neat and proper workplace calligraphy on the front.

_Harry,_

_As you are aware Ministry Aurors are required to submit to blood sampling every six weeks during training and every year when they qualify or immediately after an undercover operation, to insure they have not taken any restricted potions or in the case of missions poisoned._

_Just before you were suspended you had such tests performed at my request as you were acting a little odd, but bore no signs of the imperious curse, which as we both know you can throw off quite easily. The results revealed several potion ingredients in your system that are only used in three potions. The Draught of Living Death, Polyduce potion and … Amortentia._

_So I looked back on some of your previous tests apart from the ones where you were deliberately taking Polyduce at the time all of your tests from the Auror academy have been spiked with some variation of love potion._

_I just thought you should know about it before the interview tomorrow._

_Amelia Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

As I finished reading Amelia's letter I felt all the colour drain from my face. And even with a head of state sitting in the room I said the first thing that came to mind

"Bollocks!"

_**A/N: And that's chapter nine folks. Sorry its abit short but I just needed to get this one up before I forgot about it all together.**_

_**As always please review and tell me what you thought of it and hopefully there will be a longer better written chapter on the way soon.**_

_**-Slygrifflepuffclaw.**_


End file.
